Superman
"Each time I think I've made a connection with someone... once they find out what I can do, whether it's hours or days later, everything changes. Invariably they freak. They get retroactivly paranoid, wondering what else Clark Kent is hiding from them." Clark Kent is a low level reporter at the Daily Planet who has slowly been gaining a name for himself through his articles in the newspaper and its online counterpart. Superman, on the other hand, is little more than a myth. Some may swear they saw a figure in blue and red. Others are convinced that 'Superman' is just another 'Area 51' thought up by conspiracy theorists and other nuts. There is no offical public record of any kind about the figure. Background SENTINEL PROJECT OFFICIAL REPORT Subject: Clark Kent/Superman Notible Aliases: Kal-El Reviewer:CLASSIFIED Status: Assigned to Sentinel Project, Black Ops Division Background Information: Born on the Planet Krypton, Clark Kent AKA Kal-El was sent to Earth to escape the impending destruction of his planet. His biological parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, are not believed to have survived. (Detailed Krypton report attatched, page 6A) The child was adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent, and raised at their farmhouse in the town of Smallville. All reports indicate that Jonathan and Martha are completely Human, with no abilities outside the normal Human range. (Report on Jonathan and Martha Kent to follow) Superman's abilities manifested long before those of the average Mutant, as his powers seem to derive from the lesser gravity of Earth and from the unique ultra solar rays of Earth's yellow sun. The Kents managed to keep his abilities a secret, and impressed on the child a need to continue such secrecy as he grew into adulthood. (Full Breakdown of abilities attatched, pages 6C-7B) Kent began to use his abilities in secret to partake in small actions of vigilantism as early as his teen years, using a costume created from elements of the clothes he arrived from Krypton in to form a sort of 'costume.' He also began to study journalism, taking various jobs with school papers and later with the Smallville newspaper. After graduating from Metropolitan University, he began to use his abilities in speed and flight to travel the world, writing articles about at least four other countries. (Photos and official transcripts from Metropolitan University attatched, page 6B) Kent's initial attempt to become a 'Superhero' failed due to poor public responce. The general public seemed to still be struggling with the darker opinions of Metahumans that gained favor during World War II. He returned to Smallville after a brief period in New York City, where he was collected by the DEO for testing. When testing was deemed a success, Kent was allowed to use the alias 'Superman' and given a position with the Black Ops division, where he has served ever since. (All testing records listed in File A-39) Recent Developments: Kent has begun to resist the secrecy of his position, and has submitted multiple requests for transfer to the public Sentinels division. Decisions are pending. (Copies of transfer requests attatched, page 7C) MUX History Logs *2011-06-02 - The S Family's Big Day - It is finally happening, Superboy gets his biggest supervillain fight yet! It doesn't go all according to plan however, not by a long shot. When things are most bleak however, help is on the way. *2011-06-02 - One Messed Up Happy Family - Superboy is taken in for emergency care, watched over closely by Superman and Matrix. When he comes too, Superboy finds out what more than he ever knew about himself, and not all of it good. *2011-08-13 - Clark's Return - Conner and Clark go out for icecream and a chat after work. *2011-08-21 - She's a Real Supergirl - Kara meets a new friend, and Clark Kent reveals his deepest secret. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Taken Category:Hero